Maple Syrup Thief
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: …You…taste like Maple Syrup…" Matthew muttered quietly, his cheeks turning pink as he pulled away from Gilbert momentarily. Prussia/Canada One-Shot Fluff


**Maple Syrup Thief**

**Prussia/Canada**

**Gilbert/Matthew**

* * *

"…You…taste like Maple Syrup…" Matthew muttered quietly, his cheeks turning pink as he pulled away from Gilbert momentarily.

The red-eyed man's pale cheeks flushed lightly in response. It was quite adorable, Matt noted, smiling a little wider. He looked truly speechless, caught off-guard by the sudden question and unable to produce a decent response on such short notice. If he had been snitching it, Matt figured he would have thought of an excuse, as was Gilbert's usual way. Matthew could always tell when he was lying because of it. Well, that and the excuses normally sucked.

"I…" Gilbert began, pushing the mousy blond farther off of his lap. "So?" he demanded, still a bit flustered. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, just avoiding meeting Matthew's eyes.

He was sure that Gilbert never got looks like the one he was giving him now; a look of pure adoration. He looked simply adorable as he avoided looking at Matthew, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Have you been getting into the maple syrup again…?"

"N-No." Gilbert replied automatically, huffing a bit. "Why would I do that?"

"Because the last time I let you eat it whenever you wanted you got sick, remember…?" he said in his soft voice, smiling lightly at the memory of Gilbert laying on the couch, grumbling and clutching his stomach in agony.

Gilbert finally looked back at Matthew with his red eyes and smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway, right, Matt…?"

Before Matthew let him distract him with another kiss he wriggled free from his grasp and scrambled to the other side of the couch, presumably safe, at least for a few moments. "Y-You've been getting into the maple syrup and I know it… and I promised you I wouldn't kiss you until you promised not to do it again…"

"Aww, come on, Matt!" Gilbert replied, a slight whine in his voice. "Fine, I won't do it anymore!"

Matthew had to give him _some_ credit. The paper-thin lies were getting more believable. Besides, if he knew Gilbert, which he did, he would never agree to something without a fight. "…At least lie more convincingly if you're going to lie, Gilbert."

"My lying skills are awesome!" Matthew doubted that, since that sort of comeback seemed to be just an automatic response whenever he couldn't think of anything better to reply with. He also doubted it since he knew very well that Gilbert's lying skills were not 'awesome' in any way, shape or form. "Besides, I wasn't lying!"

Matthew giggled quietly to himself as he watched Gilbert staring at him with that penetrating glare. He knew the silver-haired man was awaiting a response, but Matthew was unable to come up with one.

He knew he shouldn't give in to this boyfriend so easily, especially not when that boyfriend was _Gilbert_ whose ego was already the size of Russia. Yet all at once he wanted to roll his eyes and kiss him again, ignoring the rules for once.

He chose the former. "Gilbo…"

The albino ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't call me that…" he muttered underneath his breath.

"If you wanted some, you could have just asked…" Matthew murmured, smiling again.

"…" Gilbert coughed, looking away again as he said, ever-so-quietly, "asking isn't as awesome…"

Matthew tried to hold in the laughter but he could barely contain it and had to let it out. It was probably the loudest sound he could make, and even his laughs were quiet. Gilbert flushed a deeper red and crossed his arms. "That's so _not_ awesome of you, Matt." He chastised.

"B-B-B…but…" he was trembling from trying to stop his laughter. "Gil, you could've just asked…!"

"B-Be quiet!" The Canadian continued to laugh until finally he could look at Gilbert with a straight face. The pale-skinned man was such a deep red his skin nearly matched his eyes.

"You're so funny…" Matthew replied, crawling back into his lap. "And I love you for it."

Gilbert smiled lightly, his embarrassment instantly draining away. "Does this mean you'll kiss me again?"

"Not until you promise me…"

Gilbert sighed.

* * *

**PruCan~ 3 3 3**

So adorable... It's just so cute... x3

Prussia/Canada (C) Hidekaz Himaruya

Wrote this during health at school xDDD

This is pretty OOC I think, but oh well... characterizing Hetalia characters is a hassle for me.


End file.
